Wishful Thinking (?)
by Takutolover1
Summary: What if the downfall of the Moon Kingdom never happened, but Serenity, Endymion, and her inner Senshi still died because of Beryl? What happens When Serena finds out she is the Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess, and that her mother is still alive on the Moon, even after a 100,000 years? Read to find out. If anyone has a better name, please review and I may use your idea! :D
1. Chapter 1

Wishful Thinking

Prologue

"Serenity!" I hear a voice yell behind me as I run through the palace halls.

I stop and turn around rapidly to see my friend and protector, Mina.

"Mina, please don't stop me! You know that I love him dearly!" I cried as she stepped towards me.

"Serenity, I'm sorry, but you are to be married to someone else! Plus, you are our princess. I must do whatever it takes to keep you safe! The Moon Kingdom needs you and I can't protect you on Earth!" she exclaimed as she put her hands on my shoulders.

I looked down as tears started to flow unwillingly down my cheeks. I turn from Mina and stare at my reflection in the window. I stare at my long flowing white dress, my wavy floor-length silver hair, my eyes, as blue as the oceans I see on earth, and the glowing, yellow crescent moon on my forehead, which represented my royal name. I watch as my reflection reaches up and removes the tiara, and I look down to stare at it in my hands. Then I turn back to Mina.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't the Moon Princess," I whisper as I stare into her green eyes.

"Why would you say that, Serenity?!" she asked me as she took the tiara out of my hands and places it back on top of my head. "Everyone loves you and is so proud of you. You being the princess makes everyone happy!"

"That's the thing! I try so hard every day to make everyone happy, but when I try to make myself happy, Mother or Luna, and even you, try to stop me. My heart yearns to be with him! Can't you see that? How would you feel if I kept you away from Kunzite? You can see the love I hold for him in my heart! You're the love goddess's daughter, for crying out loud! You can sense when someone is in love. Can't you sense our love for one another?" I cried as I fell to my knees.

"Yes, I can, but I don't want you to get hurt. If anyone from Earth were to find out about you, they would most likely have you killed, and the same goes for him if your people found out. I don't want you to have your heart broken. I love you, Serenity, and not just because I am your sworn protector, but because you are my best friend. Even before me and the other girls knew who you were and what we were destined to do, we loved you dearly. You understood us as we understood you. We are all princesses from our own respective planets; princesses who were born to protect the future Queen of the entire Galaxy. I know it hurts, but I can't allow you to see him anymore. It is too dangerous!"

"I'm sorry, Mina, but I love him." I whispered as I called upon my power and teleported to Earth.

Before I was fully gone, I heard Mina scream out my name.

"Serenity!"

A few seconds later, I found myself in a beautiful garden; the garden that belonged to the Earth Prince. I walked off towards our meeting spot. When I got there, I sat down at the fountain and waited for my prince to come. I was running my hands through the water when I heard something crack behind me. I jumped up and turned around to see my prince smiling in front of me.

"Endymion!" I cried as I threw myself into his waiting arms.

"My precious Princess Serenity, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow. Not that I don't want you here, I'm just surprised," he asked me as he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

He pulled back to see tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Serenity, what's wrong? What happened?!" he asked, wiping the tears away.

"Oh Endymion, it's horrible! My mother has finally decided that I should marry Prince Diamond! She has planned the wedding for tomorrow!" I cried as I buried my face in his broad chest.

"What? But I love you! You can't marry him!"

"I know. I love you too. I don't want to marry him, but mother is forcing me! What am I going to do?"

"Let's run away together!"

"What? But all the other planets know who I am and everyone on Earth knows you. We have nowhere to go."

"I didn't think of that. We can disguise you as a human, and you can come to the palace and I can pretend to not know you then fall in love with you, and then I can ask my parents for your hand in marriage."

"Oh I love you, Endymion! That's a wonderful idea!"

"I love you, too, Serenity!" he whispered, leaning down and placing his lips upon mine.

"What have we here?" an unfamiliar voice called out from behind us.

We jumped away from each other and I turned to see a female with bright flaming red hair.

"Lady Beryl, what are you doing in my private garden?" Endymion demanded.

"Excuse me for intruding, but your parents sent me out here to find you. They need to speak to you about something very important, but it would appear that you are very busy at the moment," she sneered as she glared at me.

I hugged onto Endymion as he stood protectively in front of me. While Beryl glared at me, her eyes zeroed in on my crescent moon mark. She gasped.

"Your majesty, step away from that woman! She is from the moon!" she yelled as she stepped forward.

Endymion stepped back with me stepping with him.

"Beryl, you stay away from her. I know perfectly well who she is. She is my true love!"

"What?! No, you are mine and only mine! Your parents just approved our betrothal!"

"What?!" he yelled. "I told them that I will not marry you!"

"We will see about that. Let's see what your parents say about that. No, wait, I think I will take action into my own hands!" she yelled as she called forth a black ball of energy and was about to throw it at me.

"Beryl, don't you dare hurt Serenity!" he cried.

"Serenity?! You're telling me that she is the Moon Princess? I won't allow that moon brat to steal you away from me!" she yelled as she threw the energy ball at me.

"No, Serenity!" Endymion yelled as he jumped in front of me.

I screamed as I saw the energy ball hit him in the chest. I ran forward and caught him as he fell to the earth.

_Mina, help! _I screamed in my mind.

_Princess, we are coming. Hold on!_

Suddenly I heard a pop and I spotted my guard: Mina, Raye, Amy, and Lita. I watched as palace guards, including Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite, arrived and started to attack the women standing protectively around me and my fallen prince. The girls gasped as they saw their loves attack them, but they still called forth their powers and threw them into the swarm of guards. I looked down at the dying man in my arms. I stared into his eyes as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Endymion, please don't leave me. I can't live without you!" I cried as I laid him in my lap; his blood turning my dress red.

"I'm sorry, Serenity. Don't forget that I love you. I promise I will find you in the next life, and I will cherish you dearly. I love you, Princess. Good-bye, my lo-" suddenly his body went limp in my arms.

"No!" I screamed as I cried for my dead prince.

I heard a snarl and looked up to see Beryl glaring at my Senshi. My eyes widened with horror as she threw energy balls at every single one of them. I screamed as they fell to the ground; some dead, some very wounded.

"Kill the ones that are still alive," Beryl demanded.

My eyes met with Mina's, who was slowly trying to crawl towards me. I screamed her name as a Kunzite stepped forward and slammed his sword into her back, piercing her heart.

_I'm sorry we failed you, princess…sister… _I heard Mina's voice fade away from my mind.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by guards with their swords pointed towards me.

"Unhand our Prince, Princess Serenity of the Moon!" Beryl demanded as I saw the king and queen run towards us.

"What has happened here?!" the king demanded.

"Your majesty, you son was murdered by the Moon Princess; the woman that is holding him now!" Jadeite reported.

"What?!" the queen cried.

"He lies, your majesties," I started," they were not here when he was wounded. Yes, I am the Moon Princess, and I was in love with your son. All my life, I had wished to visit the beautiful planet in the sky, and finally one day, I snuck away from the palace and teleported here in this very garden. When I got here, I spotted the prince and fell instantly in love. I wanted a better look so I walked closer to hide behind a rose bush. I stepped on a branch, and he turned and saw me. I turned to run away, but he called out for me to stop, and I did. He asked for my name and I told him. At first, once he found out that I was the Moon Princess, he was cautious, but I told him that I meant no harm, and that I was just merely curious about Earth. He soon became my friend. Then one day he confessed his love for me, and I confessed my love to him. Then this morning, my mother announced to the kingdom that I was to marry Prince Diamond. So I ran away to come see Endymion. He and I were planning on disguising me as human so he could ask you for my hand, but then Beryl showed up. She thought I was a threat, and told Endymion to get away, but Beryl tried to kill me with an energy ball, but he jumped in front of me and the energy ball hit him in the chest. That's when my guards came to protect me, but your guards killed them when they were only trying to protect me.

"I didn't kill your son. I was in love with him, and I would never hurt him," I finish as more tears ran down my cheeks.

Then I looked to the generals.

"How could you kill your loves after you swore you would never harm them? They loved you and gave you their hearts, and you killed them!" I screamed at them.

The queen stepped forward and kneeled down beside me. She then wiped a tear away from my cheek. Then she stood and turned towards Beryl.

"Is this true, Beryl? Did you kill my son; your fiancé?!" she demanded.

"I-I didn't m-mean to!" she stuttered out.

"Guards, take her away!" the king demanded.

Two guards walked forwards and grabbed Beryl, but before they could carry her away, she disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Find her and kill her!" the king demanded.

"The rest of you, lower your weapons," the queen whispered as she turned to me and as the guards stepped away.

Then suddenly I heard screaming. I looked to the generals who were holding their dead loves.

Then Zoisite turned to me.

"We're sorry, Princess. Beryl was controlling us. We could see everything we did, but we weren't able to break free from her spell," he cried as he stroked Amy's cheek.

"I'm sure that if they were still alive, they would forgive you."

Then I looked down into Endymion's face.

"I will be with you soon, my love," I whispered as I grabbed his sword and pointed it towards my chest.

"No, Princess Serenity!" I heard the queen and king yell as I plunged his sword into my heart.

And as I was dying, I wrapped my arms once again around my prince.

The last thing I heard as I died was my mother and Luna screaming my name.

_**Over 100,000 years later**_

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

"Push, Ilene, push!" Ken shouted.

A married couple of three years delivers their first born child: a 6 lb., 9in, blue eyed baby girl. As the mother holds her blue eyed angel, she whispers: "Serena, our little Serenity."


	2. Chapter 2: AN: IMPORTANT

**AN:** So I was reading my reviews and Moonprincess998 made a good point. Review and let me know if you want the Scouts to have a romance with the generals. And once I post the next chapter, I will replace this AN with the next chapter! :D

Over and out,

Takutolover1


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 1**_

_***16 years later***_

_***3**__**rd**__** POV***_

"Ahh! I'm late! Mom, why didn't you wake me up! Now I'm late and Mrs. Haruna is going to give me detention!" A blonde haired, blue eyed teenage girl shrieked as she ran around getting ready for school.

A blue haired lady poked her head into her daughter's room.

"I didn't wake you because it's Saturday dear," she simply stated as she turned and walked away.

"Whaaat?! Then I'm going back to bed!" The girl screamed as she fell back onto her bed.

"Serena, why don't you go to the Crown and try to make new friends. I know how hard it was to move away from our old home, but Tokyo is our new home."

"Okay, mom," Serena sighed as she got dressed into a lime-green skirt and a pink shirt. She turned towards her vanity and did her hair up in its usual buns.

"Bye, Mom!" Serena screamed as she ran down the stairs towards the door.

"Bye, sweetie. Have fun!" she heard her mom yell as she ran out the front door.

_***Serena's POV***_

I ran down the street towards the Crown. As I was passing a parking lot, I heard the cry of a cat and children laughing. I stopped, turned towards the parking lot, and saw three kids torturing a black cat!

"Hey, leave the cat alone! That's not nice!" I yelled as I ran towards them.

"Guys, run!" one of the kids yelled as they ran off.

I walked over to the cat, bent down, and picked it up. At first, it tried to get away, but it calmed down after I started petting it.

"It's okay, now kitty," I whispered.

It started to purr when I realized it had a Band-Aid on its forehead.

"Oh, poor kitty, let me take that off for you," I stated as I removed the Band-Aid to reveal a crescent-shaped bald spot.

"That's a very unusual bald spot you have there," I said as the cat meowed.

"Hmm, what should I name you? How about Luna?"

Suddenly, she started meowing like crazy and started to struggle. Then she jumped out of my arms and started to run down the street.

"Luna, wait!" I yelled as I started to chase after her.

Then when I rounded the corner, I suddenly stopped as I realized a guy was bending down picking up Luna.

"Luna!" I yelled as I ran towards them.

The guy looked up as I approached, and I stopped as my eyes got caught into midnight blue eyes.

"Is…this your cat?" he said as he starred into my eyes.

"Yeah, you can say that," I replied as he placed Luna into my arms.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked me.

"Well, I just found her. A couple of kids were torturing her so I saved her. I named her Luna, and was planning on taking her home, but I took a Band-Aid off her forehead that the kids had placed on her. Then she jumped out of my hands, and ran this way."

"That's a very interesting morning. Well, my name's Darien," he said as he offered me his hand to shake.

"And mine's Serena," I said as I shook his hand.

"I haven't seen you around. Are you new to the neighborhood?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here about a week ago."

"Cool, so where are you headed anyway?"

"The Crown. My mom wanted me to go so that I could make new friends."

"Hey, that's where I'm headed. You wanna walk together?"

"Sure."

As we walked towards the Crown, Darien and I talked about our likes and dislikes, all the while, Luna was asleep in my arms.

"Oh, and don't worry about Luna. Andrew allows animals," Darien said as we approached the Crown.

"Andrew?"

"My friend. He owns the Crown."

"Oh."

We walked through the sliding doors, and walked towards the counter where a blonde haired guy stood wiping the counter.

"Hey, Andrew. I'd like you to meet my new friend, Serena," Darien said as he sat down at the counter and pointed towards me.

"Hey, Andrew," I replied as he looked up at me.

"Hey, Serena, it's nice to meet you. Would you like anything?" he asked after I sat down beside Darien and shook his hand.

"Um, sure. A double fudge milkshake, if you have one."

"Coming right up. You want the usual, Darien?"

"Yeah."

Then Andrew walked off to get our order.

Luna then woke up and looked around to take in where she was. She looked up at me, meowed once, then jumped on top of my head and went back to sleep.

Darien and I looked at each other then started laughing.

"That cat is really something," Andrew laughed out as he returned with our drinks.

"Yeah, she is. Thanks," I replied as he sat my shake down in front of me.

Suddenly, Luna woke up, jumped down off my head and started meowing like crazy.

"Luna, what's wrong?" I asked as I picked her up.

Then my cell phone started ringing. I took it out of my skirt pocket and checked the caller ID: Home.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Serena?" I heard my little brother whisper.

"Shingo, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm scared. I thought I heard some banging downstairs. I don't want to go down there. Can you come home please?" he begged.

"Yeah, I'm on my way now. Just stay in your room, and stay on the phone, okay?" I said as I stood up and got ready to leave.

"Okay."

"What's going on? Is everything okay, Serena?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, I just have to get home. Something's going on, and my brother is scared. I'll see y'all later. Bye, Darien. Bye, Andrew," I replied as I ran out of the Crown with Luna meowing my arms.

"You still there, Shingo?" I asked as I ran home.

"Yeah."

"Do you he—" I was interrupted by a scream on the other side of the line.

"Shingo?!" I screamed as I ran faster.

"Serena, that was mom who screamed! Please, hurry!" he cried.

"I'm rounding the corner now! Just stay in your room!"

I ran down the street and up the driveway and ran into the house. I stopped as I closed the door. I looked around, but didn't see anything out of place.

"I'm home, Shingo. I'm going to find mom. You stay in your room until I come get you."

"Okay."

Then I hung up.

I sat Luna down, and then walked towards the kitchen. When I walked in, I spotted my mom on the floor unconscious.

"Mom!" I yelled.

I ran towards her and checked for a pulse. When I found one, I sighed with relief. Then I heard something moving around behind me. I turned around to see a monster with 3 heads and 8 arms full of spikes.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled out.

Suddenly, it sent spikes flying towards me. I shrieked and tried ducking out of the way, but a spike flew across the side of my head.

I screamed out in pain and I fell to the floor.

"Serena!" I heard Shingo yell.

I looked up to see Shingo run past the monster towards me.

"I told you to stay in your room! It's not safe down here!" I yelled at my 8-year-old brother.

"I heard you scream! I was scared!" he said as he hugged me.

Then suddenly a spike hit the wall behind us. I looked up as Shingo pulled away, to see the monster slowly stalking towards us. I shoved Shingo behind me as I stood up.

Suddenly, Luna jumped on top of the monster and scratched it in the face. Then she jumped off, and landed in front of me.

"Serena, you must defeat the youma! You are a Defender of Justice. Take this brooch and scream out Moon Prism Power!" Luna suddenly yelled as a brooch appeared out of thin air.

"Ahh, my cat is talking! I'm going crazy!" I yelled as I stared wide-eye at Luna.

"Serena, I heard her talk too!" Shingo yelled. "You should take the brooch. If there is a chance to defeat this thing, than take it."

"Okay," I said as I grabbed the brooch. " Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"

Suddenly, everything about me changed. Ribbons covered my entire body, and as the ribbons disappeared, a strange outfit appeared. My skirt was shorter and blue; my shirt was white with lots of red ribbons on it, with the brooch in the center of my chest. A tiara appeared on my forehead with a crescent moon as the jewel. Then everything around me came back to view, and I saw my brother staring at me in awe.

"Sailor Moon, defeat the youma!" Luna yelled.

I turned to towards the youma and saw it throw a spike at my brother.

"Shingo!" I yelled as I ran to him, and jumped in front of him.

The spike hit me in the stomach, and I screamed out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" Shingo and Luna cried.

"I'm fine!" I barked as I slowly stood up and ignored the blood that was appearing on my shirt.

"You're going to be moon dusted!" I yelled at the youma. "I am the Defender of Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

I ran towards the youma as it threw more spikes. I rolled, jumped, and ducked as best as I could, but I would still get hit on my arms and legs.

"Luna, keep Shingo safe! I'm taking this fight outside!" I yelled as I kicked the youma in the chest and sent it flying through the wall.

"Be careful, Sailor Moon!" I heard my brother yell as I jumped through the hole in the wall.

As I got outside, I surveyed the area. I saw some people running away from the youma, and some taking pictures. The youma then spotted me and started sending me some more spikes, but I didn't have enough time to move out of the way. I screamed as they hit me in the chest, stomach, leg, arms, and again on the side of my head.

"SAILOR MOON!" I heard Shingo scream.

"Shingo, stay back!" I yelled back, not looking at him as I stood back up.

Then the youma sent more spikes, but before they got to me, I was suddenly swept off my feet. I looked up to see midnight blue eyes staring at me through a mask. Then I realized he was wearing a tuxedo.

"I am Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon, use your tiara," he said as he sat me down.

"Okay!" I replied.

I turned towards the youma and saw it slowly stalking towards Tuxedo Mask and me. I took the tiara off my forehead.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" I yelled as I threw my tiara like a Frisbee.

The youma shrieked when my tiara hit it, and as my tiara flew back to my outstretched hand, the youma turned to dust.

"You've been moon dusted!" I said as I placed the tiara back on my forehead.

I turned to thank Tuxedo Mask, but he was nowhere to be seen. Then I turned and ran back towards my house. As I entered through the hole in the wall, I detransformed.

"Shingo?" I yelled.

"I'm in here!" I heard him yell from the kitchen.

I ignored the pain I felt as I ran towards the kitchen. When I got there, I saw him sitting on the floor next to my mom. When he heard me run in, he turned and looked at me. The he jumped up and ran into my open arms as he cried.

"Shh, it's okay now, Shingo," I whispered as I hugged him.

"I was so scared! You kept getting hit by the spikes, and you were bleeding so much! You're still bleeding!"

"Don't worry about me. Let's worry about mom," I said as I pulled away.

We walked over to our mom, and sat down beside her.

"Mom? Mom, wake up!" Shingo cried out as he shook her.

Suddenly, I started to get really dizzy as I saw my mom start to wake up. The last thing I remember was my mom and Shingo screaming my name.


End file.
